The Boy cried Werewolf
Plot: The Martin family were finding a place to celebrate in this year's Halloween and Jackie (Catherine O'Hara) wanted to make the best holiday ever. But, Glenn (Kevin Nealon) always ruined for her every year. They finally found a place to celebrate is the Trailer Park. Conor (Peter Oldring), Courtney (Jackie Clarke) and Wendy (Judy Greer) made new friends of three Popular Kids (Mae Whitman). They were playing "Truth or Dare" with a TetherBall. At the General Store, Glenn and Jackie met the wolf-killer, Eramus (Phil LaMarr) with an one milky eye. He told them a story about a werewolf and Jackie loved it. During the game, the teenage kids dares Courtney to go in Seven mintues in Heaven with Conor. But, Courtney replaced Wendy to kiss Conor. Wendy and Conor went inside the dirty toilet and they kissed, Wendy had a crush on Conor. The next day, Glenn has been eating too much candy and going hyper. Jackie found out that Glenn has been eating candy and his tongue was blue. So, Glenn has go back to the store again, unfortunely Eramus closed his store to keep werewolves out. Glenn began to eat some more candy. Later that night, Jackie started to celebrate Halloween and she also to make the scariest RV ever by challenge the Neighbour. Courtney discovered that Wendy and Conor were in love, so they went to the woods for a date. Glenn got candy floss and chocolate fountain all over his face and turned into a werewolf. Eramus was scared by Glenn and ran away. Glenn accidently ruined Conor and Wendy's date and they broked up. Then, he's being chased by Angry Mob and Jackie told them about Glenn's personailty. Wendy wanted to come back to work with Courtney. The next morning, Glenn turned back to a human again in his birthday suit and being wrapped up in a towel by Jackie. Then, Eramus was get eaten by a Werewolf. Quotes: *Eramus: (scared) Eramus is too young to go in Hell! *Conor: (after being kissed by Wendy) I'm the man! C to the N to the O to the R! Courtney: Uhh! You don't know how to spell your own name. *Murderer: (to the Old Bag) I'll kill you. Jackie: (in the RV) That's the spirit! *Courtney: (to the Cool Kids) Hey, whatcha guys doing? Popular Kid #1: Playing TetherBall. Popular Kid #2: But, you might be home playing at the sand box. (shows those cats in the sandbox) Popular Kid #3: (to Popular Kid #2) Dude, Truth or Dare? Popular Kid #1: Truth. Popular Kid #3: Did you kill my dog? Popular Kid #1: Uh...I mean Dare. Triva: *When Glenn stoled the candy from two kids, the kids were wearing a familar halloween costumes: #The Boy was wearing a monster from Disney's Pixar: Monsters' INC. #The Girl was wearing Dora the Exploer costume. *In the flashback, Jackie used to wear a Halloween costume to dress as Amy Winehouse. *When you look at those trailer park people, you can see a kid wearing Jack Sparrow costume from Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Alfadedis